RUN!
by CALLEN37
Summary: Deeks had family he hadn't talked about, No one needed to know, but when D.C's Abigail Scuito is kidnapped, the Los Angeles team finds there is more than friendship connecting the two teams, and will they both be able to save her against a foe, Deeks won't hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Run.**

Chapter 1

1978.

Annie sat and grabbed a washcloth off the sink and stripped the top off her brother and washed his torso and face.

She smiled as he wriggled and she changed his diaper.

She carefully placed him in her duffle bag and quietly left the house, She had it all planned, Mom and Dad were, as usual passed out from drink and drugs, Martin still suffered from the effects of his mothers addiction, he shook as a bout of craving hit his little body and he cried out in pain.

Annie adjusted the bag so she could see his face, "Shh, it's ok little brother." She said gently stroking his blond hair as his sad blue eyes looked up at her.

A police officer saw the nine year old girl talking to her bag, it was too early for a child to be up and she was too young to be out on her own, the child looked half starved and her clothes were threadbare.

"Hi there?" He said crouching down to the small blonde girl she looked at him her green eyes striking as she seemed so thin.

"Hi." She smiled.

Max Sciuto smiled at the little girl's happy face.

"What ya got there then?" he smiled at her expecting a kitten or a puppy.

"Marty…" Annie said opening the bag and showing the shocked police officer her little brother.

Max tried to hide his shock, "Do you want something to eat, ya look hungry?"

"I…Can we get some milk for Marty, momma said that it's all the little shit eats. I love him, he's soft, and momma says I have to look after him, but he doesn't like the milk in the bottles." Annie said a tear slipping out before she wiped it away angrily.

"Come with me, it's ok I'm a police officer, my name is Max, this is my partner, his name is Shane," Max said waving his partner over, "Shane this is?" He waited

"My name is Annie Parker and this is my little brother, Momma calls him Little shit, but I call him Martin the same as my friend at school."

Shane looked at the child and the baby, "I think Martin suits him just fine." He said.

* * *

Within the hour both children were cleaned and fed and sitting in a room in the police precinct as Fern Parker and Gordon John Brandel were brought in.

Fern was fighting the officers every step of the way, she just wanted her next fix, and she stopped as they passed the room with her children in. "My babies, you have my babies…..give them back!" She pleaded her eyes tearing up. "Please I need to see them at least." she begged.

The female officer nodded, "Just for a moment," she said and opened the door.

"Momma?" Annie said looking at her.

Fern walked up to her, "What did you tell them bitch." She snarled slapping Annie around the face.

"N….nothing momma, I just wanted to get Martin something to eat, he was hungry," She sniffed.

"Little brat is always hungry." She snapped.

The policewoman pulled her away from Annie. "Don't touch that child, child services are on their way here." She told them both as Fern was pulled from the room to join her boyfriend.

Brandel looked furious, "You are not taking my son away from me." He said, "I'll fight you in court."

"Mr. Brandel." Vikki Field snapped standing behind them, "If you want your children back, you will fight me in court, I am Ms Field, social worker for your children."

"Child, the boy is mine, dunno about the girl." He snarled, "You can do what you like with her."

The police officers led the pair of them down to processing as Officer Sciuto walked up to Ms Field.

"Ms Field, Can I have a word about Annie?" he asked, He told them how about he and his wife were trying to adopt, and how because she was deaf they were having trouble, and how they would love to foster Annie, if she would put in a good word for them.

* * *

Within a year all had changed, Fern Parker had disappeared having signed the rights away to both her children, Brandel had gotten a good lawyer and fought through the courts to have the parental rights signed over to him of his son, Annie had finally been adopted by Max and his wife Gloria and had her name changed to Abigail after Gloria's sister, Annie loved her new life and new name.

Within two years of struggling with a string of failed girlfriends, Gordon met back up with Fern, although she had promised to be better for their child over the years things got worse.

By the time he was eleven, Martin Brandel was yet again sitting in the back of a police cruiser, shaking with fear and covered in blood, his fathers.

His mother had been dealing at the house, as a drunken Brandel arrived home to find his wife's unique way of paying for her habit; Martin had tried to defend her. After Gordon had beaten his wife to within an inch of her life he had started on his son, the cause of his years of pain. Having remembered the pistol Ray had given him, he had run to his room, grabbed the gun and shot his father.

A combination of screams and gunshots caused neighbors to finally call the cops on the man they had thought had been abusing his son for years, Both parents were taken away, Fern by paramedics promising to kill either Martin or Gordon if she saw either of them again, and Brandel swearing he should have just let the boy rot in the system.

And the system was just where the scared eleven-year-old was headed.

* * *

Jack Deeks, child advocate lawyer blanched when he read about the injustices done to the boy whose file was currently sitting on his desk. He picked up the phone and called child services.

"Hi, I'm calling about Martin A Brandel…has he been placed yet?" That hadn't been his original question, but the photograph of the haunted looking child stared up at him from his desk.

He talked to the social worker for an hour and before he knew what he was doing he was standing outside the courtroom with his wife, Jane looking at a small, sad looking blond boy who was sitting next to an older kid in the waiting room.

"Hey kid, what ya name?" The older boy asked.

"Brandel. Martin A," He answered sadly.

"Marty, cool, is this ya first time?" the kid asked.

Marty nodded, "Do you think I'll get adopted?" he asked.

The boy laughed, "dunno kid," he said

"Are you gonna be adopted?" Marty asked.

The boy laughed harder, "Na, no one wants me kid. I float around the system; you have to have a name to get adopted anyway."

Marty's eyes went wide. "You don't have a name?!" he said in awe.

The boy shrugged, "Nope, just a letter, G." he smirked.

"That is so cool!" Marty grinned.

"Callen!" A social worker snapped and grabbed him by the collar, "How many times do you have to be told not to sneak out of placement hearings!"

Callen shrugged and followed the worker, "Yeah sure, see ya kid." He said and walked off.

Jack and Jane walked out and stopped in front of Martin. "Hi Martin," They said gently as they sat next to him.

"Marty," He replied, he had liked that name.

"Hey Marty, my name is Jack Deeks and this is my wife, Jane, we are going to look after you for a while." He smiled.

Marty looked at them, they looked nice. He held Jane's hand, "Can I call you momma, I always wanted a momma?" he asked, Jane bit back a sob as she nodded.

Over the years, Marty grew like a weed, on his fifteenth birthday the paperwork came through and he was officially adopted by Jack and Jane Deeks.

* * *

Opening a box from Child services he sat down to look at his records.

"DAD!" Marty yelled running down the stairs two at a time almost tripping over the dog, "Sorry Winston." He said as he ran to his father's study. "Dad!" he knocked and waited.

"Apocalypse?" Jack asked with a grin as his son stood at his door.

He looked him up and down, seventeen, lanky, blond haired which would not lie straight no matter what hair product was in fashion this week. Bright blue eyes and an infectious smile.

"Kinda…Dad…I have a sister?" he asked holding the file in his hand.

"Lemme see?" Jack asked as he looked over his paperwork. "It seems you do." He confirmed.

"Annie…Parker?" Marty Deeks looked confused.

"I think, different fathers, same mother, she is older than you son, it could be possible."

"Can I find her?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, "I can't see why we can't try, and did you talk to your mother?"

"Yes sir, she gave me the box."

Jack looked at his son, "Ok let's look at what we know and see if we can find some organizations out there to help."

* * *

Abigail Sciuto looked at her parents, signing as she talked she sighed, "But mom, I can't go all the way to California to school."

"Abigail Sciuto, you have a bright mind and UCLA offers the courses you want, besides, I got this, this morning in the mail."

"They found him?" she signed excitedly forgetting to talk as she was wont to do around her parents.

She read the details in the letter, "He's in high school and he wants to meet me." She grinned.

Max and Gloria hugged one another, "You should at least get in contact and meet up."

Abigail looked on the piece of paper, "I'll call him." She said running to the room with the normal house phone rather than the text phone they kept for her mother's use.

Three hours later, Abigail Sciuto and Marty Deeks were all about talked out, with promises of meetings to come and the idea of being siblings fully explored, both fell into their beds one in Los Angeles and the other in Louisiana tired but happy.

* * *

Abby had kept the fact she was adopted from everyone she now worked with, it wasn't needed. She had told Gibbs, he was now, since her parents had died the only parental figure in her life.

Marty Deeks her little brother, the LAPD cop, she was so proud of, was her own secret, sacred part of her life as she was his.

LAPD/NICS liaison officer Marty Deeks would never think of telling this new team he had joined about his sister, they had found out about his biological father, due to a shooting which he was told by the team he should have avoided. They saw him as nothing more than a replacement for another Agent who had died. He was not, or he didn't feel like he was a close enough member of the team to let them in on his family life. He had been with them three years and during that time he had lost both his parents, Jack had been killed in a drive by shoot out while protecting a 13 year old girl from a gang. Jane had died a few months later of breast Cancer. Both time Deeks had gone in with the intentions of telling his team, both times a snide remark by either Kensi or Sam stopped him from opening up, Hetty however had known what was happening and had respected his wishes and covered for him with the team.

Even Hetty however didn't know about Annie, Deeks reckoned she could have found out if he had left her a big enough clue, Annie had talked about Hetty, she had met her before Deeks joined the team, not being part of NCIS Annie couldn't tell him much, but she had said that Hetty was shrewd and if anyone would ever make the connection between them she thought it would be her. She told him about Callen, (The name struck a chord, but Deeks couldn't remember why) and Sam and Kensi and Eric, she had enjoyed her time in Los Angeles, not just because of seeing the LA team, but because, after she had been kidnapped and 'forgot' to tell her police officer brother, she got to spend a week with him before she went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

present day.

Deeks awoke from another, nightmare. He looked over to the other side of the bed, he was, as usual alone, but he could hear Kensi pottering about in his kitchen.

Since Sidarov, she had been staying in his spare room most nights, neither sure who was comforting the other more, but neither willing, just yet to cross the line and go any further than that kiss.

He sat up and patted Monty who sat next to the bed waiting for his master to get up.

He walked to his bathroom and ran a cold cloth over his face; "Shit!" he swore looking at himself.

His nightmares shook him, especially as they hadn't been of Sidarov or anything that had happened, since the attack on him and Sam his nightmare had been about his father, and it was spilling over into his waking life.

He picked up his cell and placed a call, she was four hours ahead and he knew she'd be up.

"Hey sis," he said as she answered the phone.

He sat for three hours chatting to her, telling her about what had happened, about what Sam had said and how it had hurt, smiling as she shrieked down the phone about hopping on a plane and head-slapping Sam."

"You hate the Sun…remember," He smiled in spite of himself.

She in turn told him about what had been going on in her life, he nodded, spaced out a bit when she started talking technical about her 'babies' and science, but made all the appropriate noises.

"You're not listening Marty!" he plaintiff wail was heard all the way down the phone.

"Aww come on, Science bores me!" he admitted.

"I finished talking about that five minutes ago, I said I found her."

Deeks stopped and looked at the phone.

"You did…?" he didn't sound too hopeful.

"I'm coming over, I have a ticket, I leave tomorrow."

"Annie! No…you know she's not safe."

"Marty, I'll stay with you…it'll be fine." Annie begged.

Deeks sighed, "I don't get a choice do I?" He sighed.

"Nope little brother, I'll be there this evening." She said and hung up.

* * *

Getting dressed he walked out to the kitchen and smiled at Kensi as she placed a coffee on the counter for her.

"You sleep ok?" she asked.

"Same as usual, you?" he replied.

"Same…still have nightmares," she admitted.

Grabbing his bag he turned to her, "You ready to go Fern?" he asked.

She gave him a weak grin, "No, but it's time we got back."

His injuries had healed, those you could see, and the pair of them was due back to work today. Deeks checked Monty's food and water and then they left.

Deeks hadn't seen Sam since 'the incident' as it had become entrenched in his memory as and he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle it without her at his side.

She knew this and was there for him grinning as he climbed into the car…."Doughnuts first." She said and stomped on the gas pedal; he rolled his eyes and hung on to the 'Oh God' handle for dear life.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen Kensi dumped the big bag of doughnuts on the table, "Help yourself guys….no touching the chocolate ones." She warned.

"Welcome back," Callen said to Deeks as he walked in.

"Hey Deeks." Sam said, Deeks nodded his head but didn't talk too, or look at, him at all; he headed straight for Hetty's office.

Hetty sat at her desk and looked up as he knocked on the post that held up the inner roof.

"Mr. Deeks welcome back." She smiled, "Have you visited with Mr. Getz yet?" she asked.

"No need." Deeks snapped, "Saw my own doctor, he's cleared me for duty."

"And the psych evaluation?" Hetty asked.

"Had the basic with the LAPD shrink, passed that too." He replied and handed her an envelope.

"Very well, Mr. Deeks welcome back," Hetty relented.

He was on desk duty for the next few days and he knew it. He was fine catching up on cold cases as Callen, Sam and Kensi worked on a new case.

Sitting at his desk immersed in his work Deeks jumped as his phone rang.

* * *

"Deeks." He said and listened.

"Annie?" he said his voice sounded scared and the others stopped and looked at him.

Kensi felt a stab of jealousy but was also worried, "Where are you?" he asked.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Head to OSP…you remember where it is?" he said.

Even Hetty turned her head at this, OSP was at a secret location, only those with high enough clearance had access to its location and Hetty knew the names of everyone who had that information.

"Annie?" Deeks got up from his desk and ran up to OPS the team on his heels. "Hang on." He said.

"Eric I need real time security footage from LAX." He said. Eric looked behind him to Hetty who nodded her approval.

They looked as crowds of people appeared, "There!" Deeks said pointing to a person on the screen.

"Abby?" Eric asked confused.

NCIS' forensic specialist Abigail Sciuto looked scared; she was looking around her and held her phone in one hand and a suitcase on wheels in the other.

Deeks put his phone down and Abby's scared breathing could be heard over the phone.

"Martin, I'm scared." She said.

"I'm in OPS I can see you." Deeks said, on screen Abby visibly relaxed, she looked around and spotted the camera, "Martin…can you see her?" she said he voice coming over the speakers.

Deeks looked "I can't…..wait!" he looked shocked, "Annie…she's behind you, don't turn around just walk towards the door, get in a cab and come here."

A homeless looking woman looked towards Abby and started towards her, "Run Annie!" Deeks yelled gripping onto the table and shaking.

The woman caught up to Abby and injected something into her neck, Abby sank to her knees as a man walked up and lifted her into what looked like a happy hug to anyone else.

The homeless woman picked up the phone, "Martin…Martin….I've missed you boy, I have Annie now,"

"Please?!" Deeks sounded scared and the others looked on as his voice sounded so small.

"Time for you to come home boy, we have some things to sort out."

"Let her go…"

"I don't think so, you owe me."

"I….I'll come just get that oaf to put her down on the bench next to him," Deeks asked.

The woman's head whipped up as she sort out and found the security camera, Kensi gasped as she saw the woman's face, it was lined and pinched, someone who had definitely been or was still using drugs, but the eyes, the eyes were Deeks' eyes.

"Martin Brandel that is no way to address your new stepfather." She snapped. "I don't know how you can see me, but you have one hour….home now!" she said.

"Yes mom." Deeks answered automatically as the woman closed the phone.

Deeks leant against the desk for a second.

"Deeks?" Callen asked as Deeks opened his eyes and noticed everyone staring at him, Callen and Kensi in confusion, Nell and Eric in shock and Sam in anger.

It was Sam's face that shocked the detective first, he locked eyes with Sam and a look of Panic crossed his face and he did what his body had been programmed to do over the years, he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"DEEKS!" Sam yelled, as he and Callen ran down the stairs after the detective.

"Not now….No time." Deeks said as he grabbed his keys and stuffed them into his pocket.

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed in a number, "It's me…Mom's got Annie…No…I didn't know. She needs you, I…I need you…help me please?" Deeks asked he visibly relaxed as the voice on the other end talked to him.

Deeks looked at the phone, "Really, dad? Honest…I'm fine." He snapped and held out the phone to Callen, "He wants to talk to you."

Deeks put the phone on speaker and placed it on the desk.

"You're on speaker dad." He said.

"Good….Callen?" Callen's head snapped up as he recognized the voice.

"Gibbs?"

"Yea, you stop my boy from doing anything stupid won't you, He is NOT to go after his sister, Abbs will be fine Marty, you need to stay away from your mother."

"Dad!" Deeks exclaimed, "She only gave me an hour,"

Gibbs sighed, the others could hear him rummaging through drawers as he hastily packed a bag and they heard his door slam.

"I'm coming son, you tell Callen and your team where she is, trust them son."

His car started and the phone cut off.

* * *

Deeks stared at the team.

"Gibbs? Gibbs is your dad?" Callen asked shocked, they all remembered him from his last visit.

"No…" Deeks gave a small laugh, "Annie is like a daughter to him, he knew she was adopted and I met him while I was still a beat cop, she calls him dad and when I was visiting in D.C. he told me to do it too, we keep in touch like family….but, you know him then?" Deeks asked.

"Who do you think put you on my radar Mr. Deeks." Hetty said. "Now I suggest we go back to Ops and plan this out before you go and rescue Miss Sciuto."

They filed back upstairs.

"Colorado Avenue, Santa Monica," Deeks said in a resigned voice, "Mom moved back in with Brandel when I was six."

Eric called up the area, "Which house?" he asked.

Deeks just pointed, "Not a house a trailer." He showed them the trailer park he lived in.

Eric zoomed in on the trailers "Which one?" he asked.

The trailers were well kept, but Deeks pointed to the one standing alone at the back, its roof was all rusted and the garden had broken cars in the front. It had a front yard and a big dog house in one corner.

"Aww Deeks you had a dog?" Kensi said with a smile.

"No," Deeks snapped turned away, "Can you tell who's in there?" He asked Eric.

"I got two bodies, er, people in the trailer and one not moving in the dog house and one person sitting out front, he's armed." Eric told them.

Deeks flinched, "That'll be Annie," he sighed.

"How do you know Deeks?" Nell asked.

"It's not a dog house…it's my room." Deeks said quietly. "Look, let me go in first, with you guys as backup we should be ok?"

"Gibbs didn't want you anywhere near the house, you wanna tell us why?"

"No."

* * *

"Deeks!" Sam pushed.

"Look, my mother is a grade A psychopath, if she is crossed she will think nothing of killing Annie, I can't leave her there!" Deeks protested. "Fine, Nell, pull up the file of Fern Parker, born, 3.31.56." Deeks said and waited as she pulled the file up.

Mug-shots of a woman came up on screen, "This is Miss Parker's first arrest for child endangerment at 24, and she had a nine year old girl and a three week old boy, the girl was found early one morning, by police officers as she was trying to find food for the baby the mother had kicked them out as apparently the child was too noisy." Deeks walked out of the room as Nell continued. "The girl Annie, was put up for adoption and the boy, Martin was returned to his father a Gordon John Brandel as the judge thought him a fit parent."

Callen snorted, "Yeah right."

"Fern moved from prison, she got three years, to various institutions, she has psychopathic tendencies and has no regard for anyone but herself according to her files, she moved back in with Brandel when Martin was six, she was on medication and they were monitored by child services, everything seemed to be ok, then Brandel lost his job, they couldn't afford Fern's medication and according to doctors reports she went downhill rapidly in 1990, there are various reports of social worker visits, Martin being at school beaten or malnourished and eventually, Fern snapped, she tried to kill herself."

"No she didn't…" Deeks said quietly from the doorway.

The others turned. "Brandel came home drunk, Fern had been sleeping with guys for drugs and he caught her, he tried to kill her and I…I shot him and she lost it, she tried to….to beat me to death, the police pulled her off me, they put her back in a secure unit. She's been there all the time until last week. She's in there for life for attempted murder of a minor."

"Deeks…" Kensi moved and hugged him for support.

"She hates me, she knows it was my fault she was arrested and she knows how much Annie means to me."

Deeks shot a look at the clock, "I have to …I need a minute ok guys?" he asked.

Callen nodded as Deeks walked out.

"Ok so plan of action?" Callen asked as Deeks left.

* * *

Gibbs slammed his front door and climbed in his car as DiNozzo pulled up behind him.

"Get out of the damn way DiNozzo!" he snapped.

"Boss, you went tearing out of the bullpen like the hounds of hell were after you, McGee said you got a call from Abby and as such, we are here…is she ok?" Tony asked as McGee got out of the other side.

"No, I'm going to LA, Now move the damn car!" Gibbs snapped.

"Get in." Tony ordered his boss.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs growled,

"Boss, whatever it is….since Ziva left, Abby…you…you're family, we are coming with…you can fill us in on the way." Tony told him and opened the back door as Gibbs got in and Tony took his bag and threw it next to his and Tim's go-bags in the car.

He climbed in and turned on the ignition, "McGee, get us two more tickets to LA, Boss….fill us in." he said as he drove towards the airport.

"What about Bishop?" Gibbs asked referring to the newest member of the team.

"I'll send her an email; she'll be fine she's still settling in." Tim said.

"She'll be pissed Tim." Gibbs warned.

Tim shrugged and carried on typing while Tony drove.

* * *

Abby woke up on a hard mattress in a small box. She tried moving but her hands and feet were bound, she could see an opening at one end where one of her captors was sitting on a deckchair with a gun draped across his lap.

She blinked her eyes and noticed childlike drawings in the box on the walls and the ceiling,

A little girl, a boy and a lady, all with long blonde hair, and in scratchy writing, Momma, Annie and me. Written and drawn in crayon.

Pictures of the sea, flowers a dog and lots of a little blonde girl with red ribboned bunches in her hair were all over the ceiling, the blonde haired girl had a cartoon bubble out of her mouth with I love you Marty, written inside.

Abby stifled back a sob, this was it, the room from Marty's nightmares, the room where….yep, in the corner, dusty, covered in cobwebs and rusted up was the chain that they kept him tied up with at night when he was a kid.

She couldn't help the tears that fell, the things her brother must have seen and never talked about even to her.

She heard a car pull up, her first hope was it was Gibbs…but he was in Washington and she wasn't due back for two weeks, maybe the LA team had found her.

She turned on the dirty mattress as she tried to get a good view of who had pulled up.

Had she not already had duct tape over her mouth she would have screamed, as it was her eyes went wide in horror as she saw him exit the car.

The man guarding the 'room' where she was got up and pointed his gun at the man.

"You got any weapons boy?" He snarled.

Deeks shook his head, "No Sir," He lifted his jacket and showed that he was unarmed.

"Good…you Martin?" he asked.

Deeks nodded, "Please…Annie is she ok?"

"She's pretty, She's fine for now, she's in your room, but your momma wants to see you boy." The man said waving the gun towards the trailer.

Deeks looked toward the one security camera that he knew was trained on the yard and mouthed 'sorry' and walked with his hands raised towards the trailer and his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The man with the gun knocked on the door twice and Fern opened it, "My boy!" she grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

Deeks cringed and stood stock still.

"Mom, I'm here, you gotta let Annie go." He said still standing on the step.

Fern pulled her fist back and hit him in the face; Deeks fell back a few steps and landed in a heap on the ground. She stood over him and kicked him in the ribs, "You do NOT tell me what to do, I am your mother and you will do as I tell you, got it?" She snarled and then grinned as he coughed up blood and wiped his mouth.

"Yes…" He snapped.

"What?" Fern pulled her leg back for another kick.

"Yes momma." Deeks said he looked over and could see Annie's face peeking out from the hole in the kennel. Her make-up smudged by the tears streaking down her face.

Fern turned to her husband, "John, bring the boy in, he has a lot to make up for."

"Momma, please… Annie?" Deeks asked.

Fern turned to the man with the gun, she reached inside the trailer door as John lifted Deeks up, and handed the man with the gun an old looking padlock, "put this around her leg, if she can get out of it she can leave, simple as, I ain't responsible for her anymore, just tie it up and walk away."

She turned and lovingly stroked Deeks down the cheek, "Come on pretty, and come to momma."

Deeks shuddered and with a last longing look in his sisters' direction he went into the trailer.

* * *

Gibbs stood up as the plane rumbled to a halt, with McGee and DiNozzo on his heels.

"Sir, please you have to wait your turn to disembark." A steward said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Gibbs flashed his badge, "Federal agents." Gibbs growled.

"Don't care if your God Sir, you don't get off this plane till it comes to a stop." The steward said looking surprised at the smirks coming from the other two men with the grumpy one.

"Boss, just sit here a second," DiNozzo said pointing to an empty seat.

Gibbs sat but as soon as the door opened he was the first one off the plane and headed for a rental car place.

Renting a black Sedan, he turned it in the direction of OSP and waited as DiNozzo and McGee climbed in. Turning his phone back on he was surprised to find eight missed messages from Callen.

"G? Gibbs…what's he done." Gibbs listened as Callen told him what had happened.

"AND YOU DIDN'T WATCH HIS BACK!" Gibbs yelled down the phone, "Where did she ask him to go?" Gibbs waited, "Did he tell you the address?" Gibbs sighed "Of course I know it, get a team; I can get there in an hour, depending on traffic."

Gibbs closed the phone and threw it in the glove compartment, "Get a move on!" he yelled to Tony and Tim, who jumped in the car, "We may already be too late."

* * *

Eric had watched Deeks from OPS and had given Callen a run down as he, Sam and Kensi headed to the trailer park. Parking a little way down the street, Sam and Kensi slipped around the back and Kensi managed to get behind the 'doghouse'.

"Abby…It's Kensi, are you ok?" she asked softly.

Abby sniffed, "I'm fine, but she's got Marty, Kensi, you have to get him out, I thought …I didn't mean for him to be hurt because of me."

"Can you run?"

"No, that big goon just put a padlock around the chain that was in here, he locked it to my ankle, I can get the lock pick I have, I left it in my backpack." She said.

Kensi smiled, only Abby would carry lock picks.

"Gibbs is coming, he'll been here in an hour, can you sit tight until then?" Kensi asked.

"Sure," Abby smiled, "Gibbs is coming," Kensi slipped her an earwig through a crack in the wood, "Use this and keep in touch, we are right outside." She said and slipped back to where Sam was waiting.

"She's ok, they have a chain around her ankle, she can't make a run for it, I gave her my earwig, so she can hear what's happening." Kensi told him.

"Guys, Deeks went inside with Parker, about five minutes ago." Eric told them.

"Can you get a thermal on him?" Callen asked.

"There are two people in the room at the rear of the trailer and one person at the front," Eric replied, looking at the thermal, he was concerned with what he was seeing, but as Abby was now listening he didn't want to say anymore.

* * *

Fern pushed Deeks back onto the bed, He groaned as his ribs cracked a bit more with the force of his fall and she climbed up next to him.

"Do you hurt sweetie, do you want momma to make it better?" she drawled.

Deeks realized that Fern was in the middle of an episode, he moved away as much as he could, he had always hated it when she got like this and the lines of what was appropriate between a mother and son got too blurred for her.

"I'm ok momma." Deeks said trying not to be sick, any kind of weakness and who knew what she would do.

"Martin, They tell me we are being watched…you know them…are we being watched?" she asked moving to the window and looking out into the courtyard, she caught sight of Kensi moving off with Sam. Slamming herself back to the wall she looked in fear, "They know we are here….we have to leave." She said panicking.

"Momma, no one knows we are here." Deeks pleaded.

"Annie…I knew it, she's in league with them, did you see how she was dressed….she's a witch martin." Fern whispered scared, "she'll use her powers and kill us all, I have to protect you!" she grabbed a bag and started packing,

Deeks drew his knees up to his chest as he sat on the bed, watching her pack with one hand and wave a gun she had just got from the dresser in her other hand.

"Momma, can't we just let her go….if she is a witch and we let her go, she may help us get away?" Deeks said thinking quickly.

Fern snapped the gun up and pointed it at Deeks, "She hasn't used her witchy powers on you?" she asked, she looked deep into his eyes, her hands roaming over his skin to look for anywhere he was infected.

"I'm fine momma; can we just let her go….she scares me?" Deeks was frantically trying to find a way to let Annie out of this mess.

"Yes….go….she has to go….." She turned and kissed him full on the mouth, "My smart boy, you know how to fix this, you have to kill the witch."

"NO!" Deeks moved away.

Fern opened a box on her nightstand, "This will help." She said quickly and injected Deeks in the neck.

* * *

Deeks grabbed the needle and looked at it frightened, "What was it?"

"Special medication…" Fern said as her head, in Deeks' view started to stretch.

"Wha…t's hap…pen…ing?" Deeks swayed, Fern changed and looked like Kensi he reached out to her. "Fern?" he asked, using the pet name he had always used for her.

"We have to be safe there are monsters out there, let's get away." Fern handed Deeks a gun, "We need to run, and they want to kill us."

Just as Gibbs and Callen pulled up and subdued Abby's guard, Deeks and Fern came out of the trailer.

"Deeks!" Gibbs called and stopped as Deeks pointed his gun at his team.

"Marty!" Abby called.

"Back off witch, you're not getting her!" Deeks snarled pointing his gun at Abby.

"Martin…it's me…Annie…Please?" she begged holding on to Gibbs' arm.

Deeks saw a woman in black and three monsters coming towards him, "Stay back or I'll shoot." He pushed Fern behind him, "Stay back Kenz" he said waving the gun around.

DiNozzo and McGee took up flank with Gibbs, "Boss?" McGee called moving closer to Abby for protection.

"Stay back witch…"

Abby took a step forward as Sam and Callen moved onto the lot followed by Kensi.

"NO! GO AWAY MONSTERS!" Deeks screamed and he fired a shot into the air.

"Martin!" Abby screamed and moved towards him.

Deeks whirled madly and fired the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Abby looked stunned and screamed as the shot flew past her ear.

There was a groan as Sam fell to the ground, "I got him momma I got the monster…He can't hurt us anymore." Deeks grinned madly.

"You missed the witch boy." Fern snarled and hit him round the mouth with her gun; Deeks was reminded of the pain from Sidarov and dropped to his knees holding his mouth.

"No…please…no more….I won't tell!" He whimpered, Tony moved around behind Fern and quickly moved to subdue her.

"NO!" Deeks looked up and pointed his gun at Tony's head. Tony lowered his weapon and lifted his hands up. "Back off Isaac, Quinn isn't an Agent and you aren't going to get your hands on her…I'll prove it…I can be trusted…I…I…" Deeks faltered as Tony's form shifted.

"No…not another Sam…no more Sam…Please….Don't hurt me again Sam…" Deeks moved back, Fern was still behind him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Deeks," Tony said, "But that's not Kensi, she's bad Deeks she's hurt you…she needs to go to a hospital."

"Not….Kenz…but?" Deeks turned and Tony grabbed the gun from him.

"No…don't hurt her…Momma!" Deeks fought against Tony's grip.

"Martin!" Fern screamed as Callen and Tim cuffed her.

"No…Momma run…before he finds you….hide…." Deeks twisted out of Tony's grip and ran for the only safe place he could think of, the dog house.

Scrambling inside he went as far to the back as he could.

* * *

Kensi crouched down, "Deeks…Marty…?" she stopped as she looked at the inside, the child's drawings in crayon on the walls and the roof, trying to make the place a bit less scary. Deeks was digging up the corner with his hands and Kensi knelt inside, "Marty…what you looking for?"

"I know it's here….he's coming….Momma said, he's coming…" Deeks pulled an old tin box out and started fiddling with it.

Kensi fell back as she saw what was in his hands… "Gun!" she yelled.

Fern laughed, "He's so far gone now…he doesn't know where he is…"

"Shut up." Gibbs growled as he pressed on Sam's wound. "Abbs, take over for me." He said and Abby moved to help Sam.

Callen and Tony drew their guns while Tim had hold of Fern.

Deeks came out of the dog house holding the revolver that Ray had given him as a child. He looked wildly around the drug making everything strange and blurry. Colors were weaving around everything and Deeks laughed as he thought everything had shrunk… "I'm a giant!" he giggled as he grabbed the new gun and moved over behind an old truck.

"Marty!" Gibbs called standing up and moving towards Deeks.

"Dad….no…..dad…stay back please….Stay...Away…you can't keep hurting us!" He yelled. "I know it's wrong now!"

The gun waved from the back of the truck with none of the finesse that Deeks usually employed he was holding it like he had never held a gun in his life.

Abby suddenly realized what was going on in his head.

"Gibbs, back away, he thinks you're his dad….Brandel…the way he's been acting, it's got to be something like LSD in his system." She warned.

"Marty, you need to give me the gun son." Gibbs said.

"No…I won't let you hurt us anymore, momma's sick she just needs her medicine." Deeks pleaded. "Please Daddy…let her go…"

"I won't hurt her son, give me the gun and we will get her the medication she needs." Gibbs promised.

Deeks stepped out looking at Gibbs hopefully; "Really?" he asked taking another step.

Gibbs took a further step towards Deeks "I promise son." He said and reached his hand out.

As soon as his arm moved Deeks flinched and curled into a ball, dropping the gun. He threw his arms over his head and shivered.

Gibbs put his coat over Deeks, kicking the gun a safe distance away, "Brandel is gone, you're safe son."

"I….Safe? Momma….Annie? Annie! Annie!" He screamed looking around.

Abby ran over and wrapped her arms around Deeks and started singing a Spanish lullaby to him and he passed out in her arms.

* * *

The paramedics arrived and the first thing they did was patch Sam up, it was luckily just a flesh wound, within the hour he was with Kensi and Callen, Tim and Tony sitting outside Deeks' room while Abby was in with him, she hadn't let go of him the whole ride to the hospital, singing to him every time he stirred.

Gibbs walked up to the group, who were milling around in the corridor. "Hey, how is he?" He asked

Callen walked up to him and to the astonishment of Tony and Tim, grabbed Gibbs' coffee and took a sip, "He's fine…you got this where?" he asked.

"Two blocks south." Gibbs told him. "Now, how is he really?"

Callen sighed, "Looks like Parker injected him with a high strength LSD, dunno where she got it from, the husband was uncooperative, and he's in LAPD lock up now. Abby hasn't left Deeks' side since we got here." Callen said motioning to the door behind him where a soft singing voice could be heard.

Gibbs opened the door to see Deeks attached to a drip, his head in Abby lap and she was softly singing in Spanish and stroking his hair. She looked up and gave a smile but carried on as Gibbs walked in.

"Why Spanish, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I learned it from a neighbor as a child, she was Spanish, I used to sing it to Martin as a baby, and it instantly calmed him down, stopped mom from… well let's just say it calmed him down." She said

Gibbs took a chair, "The others want to see him…what did the doc's say?"

"He's dehydrated and has some bruises, nothing broken thank goodness, he'll sleep while it works out of his system." She told him.

Gibbs nodded. "I think then they can come back in the morning."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Abby asked instantly worried for her friends.

"We'll get a motel."

"If you feed the dog, there's enough room for you at Marty's, Tony can take the couch, Tim can have my bed, in my room, and you'll know it when you see it and you can take Marty's room." Abby said fishing a key out of her bag.

"Thanks, you need anything?" Gibbs asked.

"My bag? If anyone found it?" Abby asked.

"I'll find it." Gibbs promised and went to tell the others to go home.

"Dad?" Abby called before he left the room, "Make sure Kensi goes home, if she's as sweet on Marty as he is on her she'll want to stay all night."

Gibbs nodded "Will do Abbs."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N, I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed or even just taken the time to glance at this story. This has been smaller than my others, but it needs to end here. However there will be a return visit to this universe sometime in the future.

* * *

Chapter 6

Kensi opened the door to Marty's apartment and Monty came bounding to the door, "Hey buddy!" Kensi smiled, "Your daddy's poorly but I'm gonna look after you." She said giving the dog a hug.

Gibbs looked around Marty's flat. "DiNozzo, McGee, walk the dog, find food." He snapped.

The two agents nodded, "On it Boss," They said in unison.

Kensi smiled, "They all bred that way in D.C.?" she laughed.

Gibbs smiled back, "Yep." He replied as they left with the dog, "It'll help Tim, he's left his dog in D.C, probably missing him too."

Kensi nodded and re-filled Monty's water and food bowl. She moved around the apartment tidying up where she could then disappeared into Deeks bathroom emerging ten minutes later in one of Deeks' old LAPD t-shirts and a clean pair of her jeans.

"You stay here a lot?" Gibbs asked.

Kensi shrugged, "He's my partner." She said keeping the answer deliberately vague.

"So you knew about Abby then?"

Kensi shook her head, "Nope, He never said."

"But you stay over here a lot? She has a room here." Gibbs walked over to the room Abby had told him about and opened the door.

"Oh, I thought this was a two bedroom apartment, not a three!" Kensi said clearly surprised, the small room had a coffin shaped bed inside it, and was decorated in what Abby could and would only describe as 'Goth-Chic'.

Kensi stared at the small room and as she shut the door up she realized Marty had deliberately hidden it from her, a plaque with the words 'broom cupboard' where hung on the door. Kensi hated real cleaning so would never have gone in there.

* * *

"So he never mentioned Abby?" Gibbs asked walking into the kitchen and getting a jar from the back cupboard marked 'Dad's Tar!' he opened it and put some in Deeks' coffee machine.

"No not at all," Kensi said defensive, she knew he as an Agent was seeing how close she was to her partner and she didn't like being under the microscope.

"What about when the Navy yard was bombed." Gibbs asked surprised.

Kensi thought back, Just after the Navy yard was bombed, Deeks had gone on an undercover mission for the LAPD.

"No, he was concerned then he got a call and left of an undercover mission." Kensi told him.

Gibbs nodded, "He came home, I mean to Washington, Abby was having nightmare and not sleeping, she had just found her other brother Kyle but needed her baby brother with her for a while."

"He never said a word, how can he expect us to be a team if he doesn't tell us these things."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "How often do you come here?" he asked.

"Never used too much, sometimes after work to relax watch a movie with Deek…Marty, sometimes I walk Monty, but I've been staying more since Sidarov."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah Marty's nightmares,"

"Yeah, that and mine, I just slept better knowing he was close." She admitted.

"So you're an investigator…investigate." He said.

* * *

Kensi walked around the apartment and really looked. There were small things; a picture of Abby on his desk, ok Gibbs was in it as well. Abby's room, which she admitted she had missed, a box with a forensics' starter kit and two decorative skulls on the side and an album, tucked under the coffee table. Kensi sat down and opened it, there were pictures of the team Callen, Sam, Eric and Nell, quite a few candid shots of Kensi, some of Gibbs, some of Abby, A picture of a sad little girl holding a small baby, both filthy and the baby's eyes were wide and sad. Kensi's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh!"

Gibbs looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, that's their first family photo." He said grimly. Next to it were pictures of Brandel and Parker, both Mug shots.

"That explains a lot." Kensi said to herself.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

The door opened and the boys and one tired dog came back in.

"Hey, Boss, we come bearing pizza!" Tony called. He place the pizza on the counter and went for the coffee.

"Mine." Gibbs warned.

Tony nodded, "instant it is then boss," he said moving away from the jug.

"There's beer in the fridge," Kensi offered.

"So who's sleeping where?" Tim asked after stuffing himself full of pizza and yawning.

"You get Abby's room, Kensi, you take Deeks' bed, DiNozzo, you have the spare and I'll rack on the couch." He said.

The boys nodded and grabbed their bags, "Night Boss." They said together and headed off.

"Night Gibbs," Kensi said yawning, he had been right, she had needed to come back here.

* * *

Abby spent the night sitting on Deeks' bed, her little brothers head resting in her lap, her fingers carding through his hair.

The few time's he stirred she sang or shushed him until he settled again, but not once did she leave his side.

In the morning he woke up stretching, "Morning Kenz. Wow I ache!"

"Kenz? You got a thing for your partner bro?" She grinned.

"Annie? How are you….? Why are you…? What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Marty, what do you remember?" Abby asked him.

"Got away from Sidarov, Sam…," Deeks laughed, "Sam apologized, said he owed me…Did my therapy, I'm due to start back today!" he said sitting up and suddenly realizing he was in hospital.

"That was three days ago…or maybe four; I've been awake for a very long time." She yawned.

"Why are you here? Not that I love spending time with my big sister, but…"

"Mom…" Abby started.

"NO! Annie, she's crazy, I mean like bat-shit crazy, you can't….stay away from her!" Deeks panicked.

"Martin, it's ok." Abby tried to soothe him,

"No, No it's not, you got out, you got away, and you don't know….you don't know what she….." Deeks couldn't help it he dissolved into sobs, the after effects of the LSD making his emotions all shot.

The door knocked and Callen and Sam walked in, "Morning Deeks." Callen grinned, "Morning Abby Sciuto."

"Morning G. Callen," Abby replied with a grin.

Deeks moved himself between his team mates and his sister protectively "What are you doing here?" he asked warily.

"Come to see how our favorite LAPD Detective is doing this morning."

Deeks was tired and achy but had no idea why.

"OK I give…Annie, I know why you're here," Deeks said "And you guys say you're here to visit me…But I have one question, Why am I here?" he asked.

All three of them looked at each other.

* * *

Gibbs walked in the door and Deeks' heart sank, "Oh God, you're here…" He looked pleadingly at Abby, "What did I do sis?" he said and checked himself looking at the others, none of whom seemed surprised by this piece of news.

"I have an update on your mom," He said to Deeks and Abby.

"What's she done?" Deeks asked resignedly.

"She's been assessed overnight and been put on some new meds; we can't charge her with anything right now as she's not competent enough to stand trial. But charges of kidnapping a police officer and a Federal employee are pending." Gibbs said.

Deeks moved so fast that everyone thought he was going to fall out of bed. He grabbed Abby with both hands and moved her to face him. "She…She got you? Did she hurt you?" he asked.

"No,I'm fine; she basically left me alone; she just threw me in a small, dog house? I think you played in there as a kid?" Abby said.

Deeks' emotions were all over the place he got off the bed not realizing he was limping and paced up and down the room, every time he got near the door Callen stood in his way.

"Let me out Callen," Deeks growled.

"Talk to me Marty." Callen said.

"No."

"What did I say? Martin?" Abby moved to hold her brother and for the first time in his life Deeks flinched at her touch.

"Just….just go away…I need to be alone, leave me alone!" Deeks snapped.

Abby looked distraught, "Martin, don't send me away again!" She begged.

Deeks backed into a corner and just sank, "It's not a doghouse, it's where they….kept me as a kid, Brandel would be drunk and Mom would be off her meds, they'd chain me so I wouldn't run away and get into trouble, you weren't supposed to see that, none of you were supposed to see that." He dropped his head onto his knees and sobbed.

"It's not your fault son," Gibbs said, "Just remember you and Abby are the good people you are because of the good people who raised you, all the good people that are in your life right now, you should not be ashamed of what you have accomplished to get to where you are."

Tony, Tim and Abby looked at him like he had grown a new head, Deeks just giggled. "Never knew you knew so many words pops."

Sam nudged Kensi, "Did he just giggle…like a girl?" he grinned.

Deeks got up and looked at Gibbs, "A little help, looks like mom or her new bloke worked me over a bit." Deeks admitted, "And for the record, I laughed like a man!"

* * *

Gibbs nodded at Callen and both men slipped out of the room as Deeks moved to sit with his sister and re-introduce her to the team.

"You know he means a lot to me G." Gibbs said.

"I know," Callen replied.

"You'll look after him." It wasn't a question and Callen smirked.

"I will, trying to get him to make the move from LAPD to NCIS, full time." Callen admitted, "But he thinks he still has more people he can help."

Gibbs smiled, "Kinda like his sister like that."

"Kinda, I wish you had given me a head up about it Jethro." Callen said.

Gibbs smirked and shrugged.

"Well at least they are both safe now." He said as they both turned to go back to the group of friends and family a little bit wiser about each other.


End file.
